


Little get away

by YoullFindMeInTheRegionOfTheSummerStars



Category: Miko - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoullFindMeInTheRegionOfTheSummerStars/pseuds/YoullFindMeInTheRegionOfTheSummerStars
Summary: Dont read





	1. First get away

"Kawthar! Balik ka dito. Saan ka pupunta" i heard multiple shouts of my name as i run down the stairs. I can hear my sister trying to chase after me.  
I sneaked into the ma7ad and hid under one of the chairs. I heard my sister pass by and make displeased sounds she seemed to be looking around a bit before i heard the patter of feet against the stairs again. I huffed a sigh and got up going for the elevetor i waited patiently and clicked the i headed to 7 and clicked the 12 after. I knocked on the door of Sami's house multiple times before i heard a "wait a second" i stood staring at the door a for a few until i heard the jiggle of keys the door swung open and there stood before me my Boyfriend whom ive longed for in weeks in a second i forgot that i was angry and numb but quickly revived it "Hey. What are you doing here?" I heard him say before i met his eye and gave him a blank stare. 'What am i doing here' i thought to myself. I whispered to my self a small "Fuck it" and forced a smile. " You got any ciggys, lets go for a smoke down the back?" I said trying to make it sound cheerful and exciting but it just comes out monotoned.   
"Babe are you alright?" A bit of my heart softend at the sound of him calling me. I nodded my head " im fine. I just need to get out a bit. You coming or no?" I said as i headed to the elevator. I heard him rushing to get his things "Babe wait." He called before locking the door as i stepped into the elevator i put my hood on and leaned against the walls 

" you sure your alright Babe?" 

"Im fucking dandy." I replied 

The elevator opened in the lobby and i walked out tipping my head from side to side to check if any of my damn family members are there.  
I made a fast walk to the back hangout and with each step i took the more my neck grew hotter as my brain recalled the earlier events my fists shook with anger and anxiety my breathing soon became uneven and i locked my eyes on the target. I swing my fist back and jab it onto the tree beside me feeling the pain that shot up my fist and arm effectivly calming me down. I heard Sami rush to me and grabbed my fist

"Babe youre bleeding"

"Its fine Love i needed it"

He looked at me with sad eyes and just walked to a more hidden part of the place.

He opened up a pack and got his lighter out "You sure?" He looked at me looking like he didnt wanna give me a stick.

"Oh cmon Babe it isnt my first time. "I said taking the stick out his hands and lit it up. He looked at me for a bit and i forced a smile at him " wanna share a stick?"

He nodded his head and pulled me close he pressed his front onto my back and rested his arms on my shoulder folding one to lock around my neck i hooked my non bloody hand to his locled arm as he took the stick from between my fingers and took a drag.

He hovered the cig over my bottom lip making me smile before i took a drag of my own. 

"You ran away didnt you?" He asked after a bit of silence. I nodded my head in response "You should go back. They are worried." 

I spun around to face him with a confused and shocked exppression. He looked at me with a small smile and held the cig over my lips again. I took a drag and did a french inhale " Are you trying to tell me what to do Sherlock Daddy? I said giggling he laughed a bit himself

"Just suggesting Babe" he said before kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you." I said just above a whisper as he was pulling away i placed a hand on his jaw and slid it to the back of his neck. A smile broke his face as i reached up my tip toes and pulled him down a bit so i can reach his lips and lay a soft kiss upon them 

" I love you too" he said before crashing our lips properly this time with so much passion and want. I gave back just as much emotion into the kiss until our lungs begged for air.


	2. The Third Knock

I knocked for the third time and leaned against the wall. i pulled out my fingers ready to leave at the count of ten. then i suddenly heard Ken's voice singing and called out a "Yes? whos there?"

i cant help but snicker at that as he jiggled with the door's lock. he opened it as i peaked my head from the side and the first thing i did was laugh at his hair style.


End file.
